The Process Repeats
by Midnighter713
Summary: Zero is facing bloodlust, and Kaname has been helping him deal with it for months now. However, did something happen when Zero was feeding?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, darlings. I wrote this the other night and now I'm finally uploading it. Please tell me what you think and anything you think I could do to improve. Thanks very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight, including Zero, Kaname, or anyone else mentioned.

Zero's heartbeat could probably be heart from ten feet away, or at least he thought so. It was the third night this week he had to skip duties because of his bloodlust making him feel rather sick. Also, Zero didn't want to take the chance of accidentally attacking one of the students. _Or worse,_ Zero thought darkly, _I could attack Yuki again._

He was currently slouched against the wall of his rather messy bedroom. Laundry was thrown everywhere, homework and school books were spread across his desk without much organization, and blood tablets were all over the floor where Zero had thrown them after his body rejecting them yet again.

His stomach gave an unbearable lurch, making him moan out loud in pain. He screwed his eyes shut; trying to focus on something else other than the great amounts of pain he was enduring. It had been two weeks since he had last fed. Zero hated feeding more than he hated anything in the world.

For one thing, it was with the person Zero absolutely _loathed_ and hated with a burning passion: Kaname Kuran. Although he should have been thankful to the pureblood because he was saving Zero from becoming a Level E, he was angered. Zero would rather die than have to deal with this for the rest of his already extremely short life. He avoided socializing with Kuran as often as he could for the sake of whatever was left of his sanity.

Zero was sweating, despite it being rather cool in his room. He sat up a little more, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore his fangs poking into his lips. He started to tremble, feeling very sick after the blood tablets had been rejected, making him vomit them back up rather violently. He tried everything to get the hunger off his mind. His throat tightened uncomfortably, making him pant even more than before.

Suddenly, a soft knock on the door got his attention. Zero's breath hitched, knowing very well who it was. He didn't answer, seeing no reason to. Then, after what seemed like forever, a voice was heard.

"Kiryu, are you going to open the door?" After hearing no response, Kaname felt it best that he just let himself in. After all, Zero wouldn't be willing to open the door for him anyway. Kaname went straight to business; the sooner it was over, the better for the both of them.

Kaname kneeled in front of Zero, starting to loosen his tie and take off his night class jacket. "You need to feed. It's been way too long. I'd imagine that you must be starving," Kaname stated calmly, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his under shirt. Zero shook his head. He did not want to give in.

"I don't… need it. I'm… f-fine." Zero managed to get out between gasps. Kaname sighed, surprised that the hunter was able to resist better than some other vampires out there. Not only that, but to resist a _pureblood _offering him blood. That was impressive in Kaname's eyes. He got closer to the hunter, moving his neck to the side to allow him more access to the porcelain flesh. Zero looked up, unable to hold back the groan as he eliminated the space between them, pulling them both up to a standing position. Zero turned their bodies, this way Kaname was against the wall. Zero had a death grip on Kaname's head and shoulder, not allowing his prey to escape.

Kaname shivered as Zero licked the side of his neck, preparing it to be bitten. Zero, unable to resist any longer, bit into Kaname's smooth flesh. As soon as the blood hit his lips, he immediately felt better. Kaname hated to admit it, but while Zero bit him, he felt a lot better. Not only did the bloodlust affect Zero, it affected Kaname too. He felt a tug of pain on his neck right where Zero bit every time whenever Zero was hungry. This was because of the incomplete blood bond he and Zero made when they started the feedings months ago.

Not only that, but it was as if Kaname were always on a leash that he was desperately pulling on when walking away from Zero. Whenever Zero was nearby, he could finally feel relief and calm. It was almost as if the bond wanted him to complete it with Zero. However, Zero knew nothing of this. Whenever Zero was starving _and _Kaname wasn't within a certain distance of him, Kaname found it extremely hard to concentrate on his work because of the pain in the side of his neck.

However, when they were like this, Kaname felt like he was in heaven. It just felt so right. He couldn't explain it. Zero's grip slackened slightly as he was slowly becoming more nourished. Kaname found his hand in Zero's hair.

When Zero pulled away, finally sated, he sat across the room on his desk chair, and Kaname was pulling his jacket back on. They never said anything afterward except for a quiet, "Goodnight," to each other (even though it was morning for Kaname) and Kaname left the room quietly.

Zero rested his elbows on his desk, resting his head in his palms. He sighed deeply, always feeling very warm after feeding. The pure blood he consumed made him stronger for a while and always made him very energy-filled. Zero really hated feedings. They were just so _awkward _in his mind. After all, it was mostly lovers who drank blood from one another on a regular basis. That fact made Zero feel worse about everything. He moved over to the bed, deciding that he should probably get rest, for tomorrow was probably going to be an incredibly long day. He pulled the covers over himself and sighed, feeling father tired anyway. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep, snoring quietly as the shadows from the moon danced across his room from the windows.

So, how was it? You should let me know. Ahahah. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote another chapter tonight. Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue on. It is much appreciated. Thanks for reading! Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight_ or any of the characters mentioned.

A few weeks past and it was holiday time, which meant mostly everyone at Cross Academy went home for the holidays. Most of the night class went home to their families and Kaname usually joined one of them. However, this year was different. He decided to stay at the academy to catch up on work and to keep an eye on Zero. There was no way Zero would be able go the entire break without feeding, Kaname thought, so he stayed back. The other nobles offered to stay here with him, but he insisted that they go with their families and that he had work to do anyway.

After all, Kaname didn't like going to his house anyway. It was extremely big and he always felt so alone there. Sitting down at his desk, Kaname pulled out one of his many pens from his large desk and pulled out some paper work he was way behind on.

As soon as he began writing, he felt an uncomfortable tug at his neck. Kaname sighed deeply, subconsciously rubbed at the tug on the right side of his neck. It was extremely annoying and distracting whenever that had happened. However, if Zero were hungry, there was a chance of him attacking Yuki of Chairman on accident. Or worse, he could end up hurting himself trying to resist the hunger. Honestly, Zero could be so damn stubborn. Kaname couldn't help but feel worried for his hunter.

_Did I just call him my hunter?_ Kaname thought, deciding he might be going crazy with a short nod of his head. Kaname rested his head in his hands, feeling exhausted for the sun was starting to rise and it was rather late. The tugging and the dull throb in his neck wasn't going to go away soon anyway, so Kaname decided to just finish this bit of paper work before heading to bed. He picked up his pen again, hunching over slightly as he began to write again.

Kaname was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't sense a familiar presence entered the night class building. A soft knock on the door brought Kaname's head up in surprise, immediately realizing who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Yuki," Kaname said warmly, watching the door open to reveal a short girl with long brown hair that had snowflakes in it, and with soft brown eyes. She smiled greatly at the sight of Kaname. "Please, sit down. Is there something you needed?" Kaname asked her as she sat, putting down his pen. He put his hands together and rested them in front of him. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and she had gloves on each hand and a scarf around her neck.

"I was just seeing how you were doing. You seem pretty tired, Kaname-sama," she commented, giggling slightly.

"No, not at all, my Yuki dearest. I'm just working on some paperwork. Now, are you going to tell me the actual reason you're here?" Kaname asked, noticing that her cheeks darkened, but this time not from the cold weather. He could feel her heart beat increasing from across the desk, her dark brown eyes shooting around the room.

"Well," she started, twiddling her thumbs in her lap, "Chairman and I were hoping that you would come and spend the holidays with us for a little bit so that you wouldn't be so lonely. But I can understand if you wouldn't want to…" She looked away from Kaname, nit wanting to hear him say no.

Kaname stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to reach Yuki, tilting up her face by her chin with his fingers. "I would love to. Thank you for inviting me," Kaname spoke softly before removing his hand and sitting back in his desk chair. She smiled, nodding her head.

Yuki stood up, sighing contently. "I'll leave you be, Kaname-sama. Don't forget about spending the holidays with us!" She said, starting to leave the room, giving Kaname a polite wave.

"I'm already looking forward to it. Give Chairman my best," Kaname gently spoke, waving right back. As she left the room, Kaname starting putting the paper work away, not wanting to continue on. It was extremely late now and he was feeling rather exhausted. He was simply too distracted to do anything anyway. After he finished organizing his things, he turned off the light and went on to his bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas, laying into his luxurious bed and getting comfortable. However, he didn't fall asleep right away. Thoughts of Zero danced through his mind and he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

After hours of sleeplessness, he finally fell asleep, dreaming only of the hunter and no one else.

Zero didn't sleep that night. He had been pretty excited because he and Yuki could end their prefect rounds early that night because of the fact there were barely any students there excluding himself, Chairman, Yuki, and Kaname. Zero would rather just stay in his room or go out and explore than try to deal with the Chairman's insane holiday spirit, poisonous food, and constantly being told to call him, "Daddy," for which Zero refused constantly.

This year was going to be different. Kaname was going to be spending the holidays with them. This changed a lot. Instead of just wanting to stay in his room, he wanted to just die in his room, this way there was never a situation like that for him again. Sadly, you can't always get what you want, Zero thought dully.

All night he couldn't stop thinking about Kaname. The way his entire being was so damn composed and cocky all the time, it angered Zero, but it also stirred something inside of Zero too. He couldn't quite figure it out though. That's why he had been up all night. Zero sighed, rolling over on his bed, attempting to cover his eyes from the sun with one of his pillows.

It was probably around eight o'clock, Zero assumed, tired of looking at the clock for a time check. It wasn't like he had to wake up for anything anyway, but he had been hoping to at least get some sort of shred of sleep last night. After all, break was one of the only time he actually got a proper night's rest. Except this time.

The thing that really bothered Zero was that this wasn't the first time that happened. He constantly found himself thinking about the pureblood that he loathed. But then there are times where Zero would just find himself doing something absolutely insane. For instance, he had caught himself more than once staring at Kaname during class transition, leaving Yuki to handle the screaming fangirls. Once, he found Kaname staring back, and he, Zero, stormed off, feeling a range of emotions just from the pureblood _looking _at him.

Not only that, but they got on a first-name basis at some point. Zero didn't remember when, but they just did. It made no sense to Zero. There was no rational explanation to all of these weird things occurring. The feeding was the worst. Zero would find himself not wanting to let Kaname go, as if he were a security blanket or something. It just made Zero feel… hot. There was no other way to put it Zero decided. Getting close to Kaname just drove him crazy. He wanted more than he could have. Kaname's blood was just so intoxicating.

Zero tried banishing those thoughts with almost everything. He tried music, reading, even doing homework, but nothing worked. He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. Zero decided to get up, giving up on any hope of getting sleep before the long day ahead of him. After all, he had to get the food for the dinner tomorrow night for everyone. Lord knows that is Chairman tried cooking their big dinner, they would all be dead by the third bite. This was considering that they would be lucky enough they would survive the first bite.

Yuki wasn't any better at cooking than Chairman was, but Zero tried to spare her feelings at least. Anyway, Zero hadn't gotten food poisoning from Yuki's cooking yet, contrary to Chairman's cooking. Zero shuddered at the thought. He jumped into the shower, trying to shower as quickly as possible so that he could leave as quickly as possible.

After Zero finished getting ready, he quickly went downstairs to leave, ignoring the thought of grabbing breakfast; he wasn't hungry anyway. Yuki had said that she wanted to go with him, so Zero was hoping she was ready to leave because he didn't want to linger there much longer. Thankfully, she was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a magazine without much interest.

"Are you still going to come with me?" Zero grunted, making Yuki's head pop up in surprise. She nodded, walking into the other room to get her coat, Zero assumed.

They left together, going into town to get their groceries Zero needed to make a perfect feast. Conversation had been pretty light other than Zero ordering Yuki to go grab an item and her response and occasional question if she had gotten the right ingredient.

"I got the seasoning. Did Cross tell you Yagari should be coming?" Yuki asked politely, her eyes filled with curiosity. Zero's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He shook his head, looking down at the younger girl. She shrugged, apparently not really fazed by this piece of information. Yagari hated the holidays. Zero didn't understand why he would come, nonetheless by Chairman's invitation. He shrugged, kind of happy to be seeing his master anyway. Nothing seemed to be making sense anymore. What was next, a flying pig?

After getting their ingredients, they carried them back to their home, glad to be out of the harsh, cold weather. They had been gone for a few hours, and Cross was now fussing about, trying to clean everything for tomorrow. Zero, feeling absolutely exhausted, went back to his room to go to sleep, only after putting all of the food away, of course. Zero fell asleep, only to have dreams about a certain pureblood with those perfect brown eyes.

Dun dun! What's going to happen during the holidays? Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you, my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had school starting again and we had play tryouts which I really had to practice for. Which, I found out yesterday, I got a very important part, so it wasn't for nothing… Hahah.**

**Anyway, once again, really sorry. I'll try to be better about that. Don't think I'm not going to leave this incomplete, cause this will be finished eventually. I really thank you for the reviews. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! ONWARD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. That is in much more capable hands. **

Zero had been slaving away in the kitchen since the crack of dawn the next day. He was really trying to distract himself from the fact that Kaname would be coming over to Chairman's house, where they usually celebrated holidays. More than three times, Zero had kicked Chairman out of the kitchen, getting really annoyed of him alarmingly fast. He continually bugged Zero to let him, "Help my precious son make all of the food!" but Zero knew better.

Oh yes, Zero knew better than to let Chairman cook anything. Ever. Not after the incident where Chairman had, oh so graciously made Zero and Yuki dinner, which landed them both with food poisoning for three days. Zero never wanted to relive that ever again if he didn't have to.

Yuki was no better at cooking than Chairman was, but she wasn't nearly as bad. She wasn't completely incompetent, but Zero sent her to the family room to make sure it was ready for the mass of people coming over. He had no idea when neither Kaname nor Yagari were coming, but he was assuming that it wouldn't be until later.

Well, that's what Zero was hoping for anyway. He at least wanted to shower before everyone got there. Cooking was hard work, and Zero hated smelling like the food afterward. After he got turned, his nose became much more sensitive towards not just blood, but to all smells. It was rather annoying, in Zero's opinion.

Honestly, Zero was pretty excited once he found out that Yagari would be there. It had been a while since Zero had last seen Yagari. It was mostly because Zero had school and prefect duties to worry about and Yagari had Hunter duties to attend to. He couldn't help but feel very eager to see him. After all, he was pretty much the only family he had left.

"Zero!" Chairman shouted, causing Zero to put down the vegetables he had been cutting and sigh rather loudly.

"What is it now, Chairman?" Zero had decided that if Chairman was going to insist on helping with dinner _again_, he was going to slap the giddy man silly. Zero's eyes drifted to the door, which busted open rather loudly, revealing Chairman with a rather large smile. "I swear to god, old man, if you are insisting on helping me again, I'll—"

"No, no," Chairman interrupted, "It's not like that, my darling son." Zero rolled his eyes. "I just thought you'd like to know that Yagari-kun is currently here and—"

"I'm already coming in here," Yagari grunted. He wasn't smiling, but Zero hadn't really expected him to. Honestly, he would've been worried if Yagari had been smiling. Yagari walked over to Zero, and he patted him on the head. "I see you're still the only one that's cooking around here."

Zero grunted, nodding his head quickly before going back to his vegetables. "Well, if I were to let Chairman help me, we would all probably all die before tomorrow morning," Zero said, giving Chairman a dirty look, who only smiled back, nervously laughing.

"This is going to be a long night," Yagari murmured as he turned to leave the room, grabbing Chairman by the elbow and pulling him along. Zero sighed, picking up all of the diced up pieces of celery, carrots, and other vegetables, throwing them into the stew that was simmering on the stove. Zero had made some stew, casseroles, bread, and rice. It was simple, but still delicious. Zero stirred the stew a bit before lidding it once again, wiping the sweat on his brow. Zero let a smile grace the features of his face, and exited the kitchen to go upstairs to get a shower.

…

Kaname checked himself in the mirror a _third _time before sighing in defeat and leaving the room. He had changed his clothes three times, feeling unsure of what to wear. It wasn't that Kaname thought he was ugly, because that would be ridiculous. Purebloods were the most beautiful creatures to walk the earth obviously, but that didn't help Kaname's mindset at all. Even if someone was naturally good-looking, if their clothes were unappealing, it would sort of kill the effect.

Kaname ran his hands through his hair a few times, feeling really nervous about going to spend the day at Chairman's house. It wasn't that he had never been there, he went over there plenty of time's to discuss many things with Chairman. It wasn't that at all.

The fact that Zero was going to be there made Kaname's heart skip a beat. No matter what he didn't, he couldn't get the Hunter off his mind. He tried doing paperwork, homework, reading, anything, and it would not work. Kaname hadn't gotten anything done for weeks. All because of the damn Hunter he couldn't get his mind off of. He wanted to look good for Zero.

The fact that classes had been dismissed for students to go home for the break made seeing even a glimpse of Zero scarce. Kaname had only seen him twice during break, and it was when Zero needed to be fed. The tugging on his neck became much more bearable when Zero was around.

Kaname made his way out of the night class building easily, shutting the massive front door behind him. He walked through the grass, making footprints in behind him in the thin layer of snow on the ground. The cold didn't really bother him, but he didn't much appreciate the small bit of light that came through the clouds.

It was a rather short walk to get to Chairman's house. He knocked on the door lightly, only for it to be opened quickly. He faced Yuki, who immediately hugged him, and he gently hugged back.

"I'm so glad you came, Kaname! Come in!" Yuki said, stepping aside to let him through the threshold. He nodded, smiling at her and walking in. Kaname adored Yuki greatly. After all, she was his sister. Anyway, how could he not? She was so hard to dislike because of her pleasant personality.

Kaname and Yuki made their way to the family room, which revealed Zero, Chairman, and the hunter Kaname recognized to be Toga Yagari. He sat down next to Yuki, who had patted the cushion next to her on the couch. He let his eyes trail to Zero as he studied him with intensity.

Zero was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, staring at the fireplace that was in one corner of the room, giving off a comfortable heat. He had bags under his eyes, and Kaname couldn't help but feel worried that Zero wasn't sleeping enough. He was wearing a purple dress shirt with some dress pants, and he smelled very fresh, as though he had just showered. Kaname smiled, just happy to be in Zero's presence. _Maybe today won't be all that bad, _Kaname thought to himself.

…

_Today is going to fucking suck, _Zero thought to himself. Everyone was in the family room, just _sitting _there. It was so awkward for Zero. He concentrated on the fire, trying to think about anything that wasn't in this room.

For the past few weeks, Zero couldn't quite get his mind off Kaname. He never felt so confused before in his life. He really wanted to hate Kaname because he was a cocky pureblood that he grew up learning to hate. However, he felt like he shouldn't. Kaname really wasn't mean to many people at all; he was quite giving, actually. After all, Kaname did give Zero blood graciously without asking for anything in return.

That was a huge taboo. To feed from a pureblood was to ask for death, especially when you're an ex-human. That was just a no-no. However, Kaname still did it, and Zero couldn't figure out _why._ Why didn't Kaname just let him fall to Level E and just let him die? Honestly, Zero wished for death rather than being a burden to everyone around him. His life was shortened after he became turned anyway, due to the fact that being turned was slowly killing him.

However, Kaname's blood made his life span a little bit longer, but it wouldn't cure him completely. He would eventually fall, and he knew it. Zero's eyebrows furrowed. So then why was Kaname still feeding him?

Zero looked over to Kaname, almost as if he was expecting him to answer the question in his mind. He found Kaname staring back at him, and they both looked away quickly. Zero felt the heat rising to his neck, and he went back to staring at the fire. He heard Kaname and Yuki starting a polite conversation, but he paid no mind to it. It was probably just boring babble anyway.

Yagari stood up, grunting, "Uh, Zero… Could you come into the kitchen and help me with setting the table?" Zero looked over, nodding quickly before glancing at Kaname one more time and exiting the room behind Yagari.

"Well," Zero started, "I'll get the plates if you get the—"

"Oh, shut it, Zero," Yagari interrupted. He walked over to Zero and put his hands on Zero's shoulders. "What the hell was that?"

Zero was thoroughly confused though. He just shook his head before asking, "What was what, sensei?" He didn't understand, they were literally just sitting in a dead silent room. No one even moved.

"Why the hell is that _Kuran _staring at you as though he…" But Yagari trailed off, leaving Zero even more confused. Yagari shook his head before continuing, "Listen, I understand the situation and all, but if he's bothering you, I will most defiantly talk some sense into him, you understand? I won't have him bothering you, Zero."

Zero gave him a dumbfounded look. "It's not like that sensei. He's not even doing anything. Honestly! I'm not just saying that." Zero stared into Yagari's eyes or a few more seconds before shrugging his hands off his shoulders. He started to grab plates and bowls when Yagari grabbed his shoulder once again, turning Zero briefly.

"Seriously Zero, just say the word and—"

"No!" Zero said, his voice rising slightly, "Honestly! Nothing is a problem, just lay off." Zero was pretty annoyed that Yagari was freaking out over nothing. Kaname didn't even do anything.

Zero left the room, leaving Yagari standing there staring after Zero with those worried eyes. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, shaking his head as he left the room to go outside and actually _enjoy _his smoke.

…

The dinner was really awkward too, but it held better conversations than the family room had. Zero didn't contribute much, but he did listen to Chairman and Yuki argue back and forth over the most random things. Zero collected the plates when everyone finished, walking into the kitchen to put them in the sink for later.

"I'll help you, Kiryu-kun," Kaname said quietly, standing up to follow him out of the room before he could protest. He took some plates out of Zero's hands to lighten the load.

They walked into the kitchen and put the plates in the sink successfully without breaking any of them. Kaname turned towards Zero.

"The dinner was delicious, Kiryu-kun," Kaname said quietly, watching Zero as he was filling up the sink with water.

"Thank you... And please, just call me Zero, Kuran-sama," Zero said quietly, focusing on the dishes and _not _Kaname. He really didn't want to face him. He just felt so nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach and his hands shook slightly.

"Thank you, Zero," Kaname said, a smile stretching onto his face. "And just call me Kaname, Zero." Zero turned off the water and then looked at Kaname, his eyes slightly narrowed or a second.

Zero nodded and cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you. I'll… I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'm rather tired… Erm…" Zero cleared his throat again, before looking at Kaname in the eyes once again. His neck was feeling really warm again. "G'night, Kaname." Zero mumbled before bowing slightly and turning to leave the room.

Once he got to the staircase and was out of sight, he literally sprinted up the stairs, running into his room before slamming the door. He leaned against the door before sliding down it. Once he hit the ground, he put his face into his hands and spoke into his hands, "What the _hell _just happened?"

**Tell me what you think! How was it? Please review and tell me anything! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


End file.
